Gohan and A Vampire
by mnh78614
Summary: 7 Years after Gohan and his friends defeated the evil monster Cell, he's off to his new journey at Yokai Academy. Yokai Academy and the Monster World are a new journey for Gohan, and there lies a new threat for the Son of Goku!
1. Chapter 1: Gohan vs Cell

A/N: So, I know there are a bunch of Gohan going to Yokai Academy stories out there, and I have to say, a lot of them are amazing! I decided to write one myself but make it as original as I possibly can! Hope you enjoy!

 **Chapter 1**

 _FLASHBACK_

"STOP IT!" Gohan cried with tears starting to come out from his eyes. Cell looked at Gohan and gasped.

"THAT'S ENOUGH, TELL THEM TO STOP IT!" sparks of electricity started to appear around Gohan's golden aura. He couldn't stand to see the Cell Jr's torture his friends. But of course, the little demons didn't listen.

"Ahh" Cell replied as he looked at Gohan. He took a good look at the young Saiyan and could see the rage he was feeling. Was this the special power Goku had spoken about before?

"That's the way, let it all go!" Cell said with an evil grin on his face.

Gohan looked at Cell in disgust. All of a sudden, his hair started to spike upwards, his biceps, quads and chest bulked up. "RAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Gohan roared with his rage and pain that he had felt. He remembered the time when Piccolo sacrificed, himself to protect him and he just stood there like a coward. He remembered when the tyrant Freiza killed his best friend Krillin, and again he stood there and did nothing. Gohan let out everything, all of his regrets and all of his rage. He knew this time it would be different, this time he'd be the hero.

Cell was amazed, he'd never felt a power like this before. Not in his fights with Trunks or Vegeta, and certainly not with Goku. "Incredible" was all he could say.

The terrain was covered with smoke. All you could hear were the cries of a young boy echoing for miles. The earth was shaking, lighting struck the ground. And then it stopped. The clouds of dust in the desert disappeared. Gohan wasn't the same, he no longer had the face of a worried child anymore, but of an enraged warrior, ready to take his revenge.

Meanwhile in the Monster World…

"My god, this power! It's unreal!" Issa Shuzen cried. He was shocked, he knew that the power of a few in the human world rivaled his, but this was on a whole other level.

"Father, what is this?! How can we feel this immense power from the human world?!" Akua Shuzen the black-haired vampire said with fear in her voice.

"Father I'm scared!" A young Moka Akashiya cried with tears running down her eyes as she hugged her father's leg. Moka was known for being strong willed and not afraid of anything, but this was unlike anything she had felt before.

"He is the one, my daughters, HE IS THE ONE!" Issa shouted. He started laughing in a villianish way.

"For what father?" Akua asked.

"He will be perfect, perfect for you my daughter. With his genes and our Vampire genes we will be unstoppable. No one in the Monster World or the Human world will be able to stop us! MWUHAHAHAHAHA!"

A/N: Short chapter, but I didn't want to make the first chapter super long. I won't make the first few chapters similar to other fanfics out there (unless you want me to). Like of course I'll do the Saizou encounter and the Kurumu/Yukari/Mizore encounters as well, but I wanna add my own little twist to this story ;)


	2. Chapter 2: Gohan's First Day

**Chapter 2**

A/N: Alright, on to Chapter 2! So as the description says this story takes place 7 years after the defeat of Cell, meaning Gohan is 17 according to the Dragon Ball Wiki. So, the story will take place at Yokai after the whole Kuyo trying to kill Tsukune. I'm doing this to get rid of the repetition in the plots of these stories. Enjoy!

"Gohan, I have your lunch in the kitchen, don't forget it!" Chichi yelled.

"Thanks mom!" Gohan said has he packed is lunch in the messenger bag he had strapped around his shoulder.

"Gohan, make sure that you change your underwear every day. Don't forget to do your laundry, brush your teeth before you go to sleep, and don't forget to floss!" Chichi said as she finished packing Gohan's clothes in a duffle bag.

"And don't forget to call us Gohan!" Goten yelled as he ran into the living room of their house.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to call you guys as much as I can." Gohan said with a smile on his face as her rubbed his little brothers head.

Gohan walked out the door of his house and inhaled. "Ahhhh, I have a good feeling about today, Yokai is gonna be an amazing journey for me!"

"Okay Mom, okay Goten, I'm going to the bus stop. I'll call you guys when I get to school!" Gohan said has he flew away.

"Bye sweetie, have an amazing first day!" Chichi cried with a tear running down her cheek.

"Oh Goku, how I wished you were here to see this!"

The bus stop was just on the outskirts of Tokyo, miles away from where the Son family lived, but took Gohan little time to arrive. He landed and sat down on a bench and waited for his bus. He saw a boy around his age walk to the bus stop. He had a very average body size, dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Oh hey! My name is Tsukune Aono, are you waiting for the bus to Yokai Academy?" The boy asked.

"Uh yeah, I'm Son Gohan, but you can just call me Gohan!" Gohan replied as he was relieved someone else had shown up to the bus stop.

"I thought I was going to be the only one to take the bus, especially when it only runs once a month!" Gohan laughed.

"Haha, I learned that the hard way. But it's nice to finally see someone coming from the Human World aside from myself for a change!" Tsukune replied.

"Human World… what do you mean Tsukune?" Gohan asked with a confused look on his face.

"Uhhh… I was kidding haha. Yokai Academy is so far away that you feel like you're in a totally different world haha…" Tsukune replied nervously.

"Crap, another human at Yokai! He's going to completely freak out when he finds out that he's going to school with a bunch of monsters. I have to let everyone know and make sure he doesn't get scared when he finds out!" Tsukune said to himself. But little did Tsukune know who he had just met. He was looking at the Half-Saiyan warrior who saved the entire planet from the evil monster known as Cell.

"Haha, yeah I couldn't even find it on a map! It definitely must be really far. Oh look, the bus is coming!" Gohan said.

The two boys got onto the bus.

"Ah, looks like we have a new student at Yokai Academy, get ready for the adventure of your life kid…" The bus driver said in an ominous voice.

"I'm looking forward to it sir!" Gohan replied cheerfully. Tsukune had a nervous look on his face when he heard Gohan say that.

The bus ride was a long one, Gohan was so excited for his first day at a real school that he fell asleep in the bus and didn't even realize how long it was. The two students walked off the bus with their belongings and headed towards the school.

Gohan and Tsukune walked down the path that lead to Yokai Academy.

"Wow, I'm getting no service out here, it really is far away!" Gohan said looking at Tsukune.

"Haha, you see what I meant when I said it was like a different out here? If you need to use a phone, there's a phone in the boy's dormitory that I can show you when we get there!" Tsukune replied.

"WATCH OUT!" A girl cried from afar. The two boys turned around and saw a girl on a bike coming straight towards them. Gohan dodged out of the way to avoid the impact.

"Good thing Piccolo taught me how to dodge." Gohan said to himself (TeamFourStar anybody?)

The girls bike was stopped by a rock in the ground and she went flying toward Tsukune and landed right on him.

"Tsukune, are you alright. And little girl, are you alright too?!" Gohan asked in a concern tone.

"Get away from me pervert!" The girl said as she stood up and pat the dirt off of her dress.

"But you were the one who landed on me." Tsukune said has he rubbed his injured head.

"Shut up smartass!" The young girl said as she kicked Tsukune right in the gut. Tsukune skid about 10 feet before Gohan was there to save him.

"Oh, thanks Gohan, you're fast!" Tsukune said amazed. "Maybe he is a monster after all? But how does he not know what the Monster World is?" Tsukune said to himself.

"Kokoa, don't hurt my friend like that, that isn't very nice!" A pink haired girl yelled as she ran to the aid of Tsukune.

"Grrrrrr, you! Don't you tell me what to do, you're not my real sister! I want to see the real Moka!" Kokoa cried in anger.

Gohan stood there in confusion, "Tsukune, what's going on?"

"As far as who that little girl is, I have no idea. But hey, let me introduce you to Moka." Tsukune said as he brushed the dirt off the back of his school uniform.

"Hi, I'm Moka Akashiya, Tsukune's friend! And that little girl is my younger sister Kokoa. It's her first year at Yokai academy." Moka said with a smile on her face.

"Hi! I'm Son Gohan, but you can call me Gohan! It's a pleasure to meet you Moka!" Gohan said with a nervous tone in his voice. "Wow is she beautiful! Tsukune must be really popular here to be friends with someone like her!" Gohan said to himself.

"HEY, DON'T IGNORE ME!" Kokoa said running with her bat hammer towards the three.

"Kokoa no!" Moka yelled in fear.

Gohan ran and pivoted himself behind Kokoa and gave a light karate chop to her neck. Light enough so that she was knocked out.

Moka and Tsukune were in shock, Tsukune with his jaw wide opened. He couldn't believe what he had just seen, he was as fast as Moka when she took her rosary off.

Gohan looked at the two nervously, "I uhhh… I did martial arts pretty much all my life. It was ummmm… a lot of intense training hahaha." Gohan said nervously. "I can't let people here know who I truly am. I don't want to cause any unnecessary attention to myself, mom warned me not to show my power while I'm here." Gohan said to himself.

"Oh wow, that's so cool Gohan! I'm really looking forward to getting to know you better!" Moka said with amazement on her face. Tsukune was amazed too, he watched a lot of Bruce Lee movies growing up, and to know someone who could fight like that amazed him.

The three walked down the path towards Yokai academy, Moka carried her unconscious sister in her arms the way down.

"Wow, this is so cool, I've never seen a place so big!" Gohan said with amazement in his eyes.

"Have you never been to school before Gohan?" Tsukune asked.

"No, I was homeschooled my entire life." Gohan replied.

"Don't worry Gohan, we'll show you around and make your experience at Yokai Academy as best as we can!" Moka said enthusiastically.

"Thanks, Moka, I appreciate it!" Gohan replied with a smile on his face. "Hey Tsukune, do you mind showing me where the dorms are?" Gohan asked.

"Oh, yeah sure, follow me!" Tsukune replied.

"Hey Tsukune, you have a cut on your lip from earlier I guessed, here, let me give you a tissue to wipe it off." Gohan said as he looked for a tissue in his bag.

Moka started to sniff, she smelled the sweet scent of blood around her. "Oh Tsukune, your blood… it smells so… it smells so good!" Moka said as she dropped her little sister and ran towards Tsukune.

"Oh no, If Gohan sees this, he'll freak out!" Tsukune said to himself in panic.

"Moka N-." Tsukune was cut off. Moka leaped towards Tsukune and bit his neck and drunk the nectar that was his blood.

"How I missed your blood Tsukune!" Moka said cheerfully.

Gohan looked at the two with a confused look on his face, "Guys. What's going on? Moka why did you bite Tsukune on the neck?!"

Gohan had seen a lot of strange things growing up, this was nowhere near any of those, but he still asked in curiosity.

"Oh, you see Gohan, I'm a vampire. And we vampires love to drink the blood of humans! I make sure to not take too much from Tsukune, so he won't faint or anything like that." Moka said.

"Oh okay, that makes sense…" Gohan said hesitantly. "What is a vampire like her doing at a school like this?" Gohan asked himself. Gohan wasn't going to bother to ask any more questions. He grabbed Tsukune's arm and helped him up.

"Hey Moka, we're going to unpack, let's meet up with the others in the cafeteria in an hour!" Tsukune said as the two boys walked away.

"Sure, thing Tsukune, see you then!" Moka replied.

Gohan and Tsukune went to their rooms and unpacked their clothes. Tsukune showed Gohan where the bathrooms were in the dormitory, and where the phone was so that he could give his mom and Goten a call later. The two walked back towards the school and into the cafeteria where Gohan met the rest of Tsukune's friends.

"Yoo-hoo, Tsukune, over here!" A blue haired girl yelled waving her hands from the far side of the cafeteria.

"Kurumu! It's nice to see you again!" Tsukune yelled as he and Gohan walked towards the group.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here? You're a cutie." Kurumu said as she looked at Gohan with a seductive look.

"I-I'm Son G-Gohan, but you can call me Gohan." Gohan said nervously. Gohan had never really talked to any girls aside from his mother and Bulma.

"Don't worry Gohan, I don't bite. I'm really looking forward to the two of us becoming the _best of friends_ " Kurumu said as she walked towards Gohan running her finger down his chest.

"Okay there missy, no need for you to hog all the cute boys. Hi I'm Yukari! I'm also a friend of Tsukune and a member of the Newspaper club." Yukari said has she dragged Kurumu away from Gohan.

"Hey, where's Mizore?" Moka asked as she looked around trying to find the ice girl.

"I'm right here." She said right behind Gohan.

"OH MAN, I DIDN'T EVEN SEE YOU THERE!" Gohan yelled totally freaked out by the purple haired girl's stalker like skill.

"Kurumu here is a Succubus, but don't worry we'll make sure she doesn't try to seduce you Gohan. Yukari is a witch, Mizore is a Yuki-Onna, and I'm a Vampire!" Moka said as she finished introducing the gang to Gohan.

Gohan was confused, "Uh, is this not a normal high school or something?!"

"This is a high school for monsters, but recently we made a change to that thanks to your friend Tsukune there." A girl from behind informed.

"A-Akua? Is that you?!" Moka was surprised.

"Yes, it is, my beloved sister!" Akua said as she ran towards Moka and gave her hug.

"Moka has a sister?!" Everyone but Gohan said in shock.

"Yes, I'm Moka's eldest sister. After the whole Kuyo episode, father asked me to watch over you and Kokoa here at Yokai. And you'd better not try to do anything funny with my baby sister, got it?" Akua said as she pushed her finger right in Tsukune's chest causing immense pain.

"Yes ma'am" Tsukune replied with struggle.

"Wow, she's gorgeous. Moka and her sisters are all so beautiful!" Gohan said to himself.  
"Let me know if you need anything, I'm always here if you need me, Gohan." Akua said has she brushed her index finger on Gohan's uniform and winked as she walked away.

"Wow" was all the Gohan could mutter from his mouth.

"Well Moka, looks like we won't just be fighting over Tsukune this year. A new cutie has entered the game as well." Kurumu said with determination in her voice.

"No Kurumu, it's not like that! They are our friends." Moka replied nervously. She had feelings for Tsukune, everyone knew it.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU GUYS KNOCKED ME OUT BACK THERE, WAS IT YOU?!" Kokoa yelled as she pointed her bat hammer at Gohan.

"Oh boy, not this again!" Gohan cried.

 _Meanwhile somewhere far away from Yokai Academy_

"How could they, how could they beat me?! I THE GREAT KUYO!" Kuyo cried in grief. He was humiliated by a human of all creatures, and a young vampire. Kuyo had fled Yokai academy off to an isolated forest in the monster world.

All of a sudden, he heard someone knock at his door. "Who could it be?" Kuyo wondered.

In front of him he saw a tall demon. His skin was pink, his figure was large and muscular, his face was long with a goatee, his ears were pointy and angled.

"L-lord D-d-Dabura, w-w-what are you doing here of all places?!" Kuyo asked as he trembled with fear.

"Kuyo, I'm here with a proposal. Come with me Kuyo. Come with me and I can give you a power you haven't seen before." Dabura said with an evil look on his face.

Kuyo knew of the King's existence, but in all the pictures he's seen of Dabura none of them had the "M" that he has on his face. "What could that be?" Kuyo asked.

 **A/N:** I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know I'm going off of the storyline of what happens in the story of Rosario, but like I said before I plan on making this a unique story that combines aspects from the Rosario world and the DBZ world!


	3. Chapter 3: Gohan vs Moka

**Chapter 3**

Kokoa looked at Gohan like a lion would a gazelle. She held her hammer bat in her hand and clenched it as hard as she could.

"RAHHHHHHHHH" Kokoa yelled as she ran after Gohan

"Okay, I'll just do what I did last time." Gohan said to himself. Gohan ran towards Kokoa and pivoted himself so he was behind her. He gave another quick little karate chop to her neck and she fainted just like their previous encounter.

"Gohan, how'd you do that?! What kind of monster are you?!" Kurumu asked in shock.

"Uh, we're not supposed to reveal that right haha?" Gohan replied nervously.

"Gohan said he practiced martial arts growing up so that's how he was able to do that." Moka told the rest of the group.

"Oh, that makes sense" Yukari replied.

"Well, I gotta get to class, I'll see you guys later." Gohan said as he quickly ran off to class hoping to avoid any further questions.

"Hey guys, there's something I need to tell you about Gohan." Tsukune said.

"What's up with Gohan?" Moka asked.

"Guys, I think Gohan is a human…" Tsukune said as he put his face down.

"What really?!" Yukari, Kurumu and Mizore said at the same time.

"Yeah, when I told him that it was nice to see someone else from the Human World coming to Yokai, he seemed confused." Tsukune said.

"Now that you mentioned it Tsukune, I did get a similar scent from Gohan to yours when I first met him, but his was a bit different from yours." Moka said.

"Point is, he knows we're all monsters, aside from myself. We got to do our best to make sure that Gohan feels comfortable here!" Tsukune said with determination.

"Alright, let's do it!" Kurumu said enthusiastically as she jumped in the air.

"You're always so extra." Mizore said in a dull voice.

Gohan took his seat in his AP Calculus class. "Man, I shouldn't make a scene. I should probably train after class today, I don't want to have to do something like that again and pull a muscle, especially with this uncomfortable uniform on." Gohan said to himself.

"Oh Gohan, you're in this class too?" Moka asked as she took her seat next to Gohan followed by Yukari.

"Uh yeah haha, although there wasn't a higher-level math course I could take here. My mother would make me study all the time, especially after my father passed away. So, this class should be a breeze!" Gohan replied.

"Oh gosh Gohan! I'm so sorry to hear that, please accept my condolences. My mother passed away too when I was young." Moka said with a sad look.

"Hey, don't worry Moka, I appreciate your sympathy. Hopefully they are in a better place." Gohan replied with a smile on his face.

"So Gohan, was it your dad that taught you all that martial arts stuff?" Yukari asked.

"Well, my dad's friend Piccolo taught me the basics when I was younger. When I got older I started to train with both my dad and Piccolo. My dad actually won the 23rd World Martials Tournament against Piccolo when he was a little bit older than I am right now!" Gohan said as he remembered his father.

"You know Gohan, my mother was amazing at hand to hand combat! My father is one of the most powerful monsters in the Monster World and he was nowhere as good as my mother was. Imagine if my mother and your father sparred, that would be a fight to watch!" Moka said as she remembered her mother.

"Yeah, that would be cool to watch indeed!" Gohan replied knowing his father would probably win.

After class Gohan went back into his dorm and put his gi on. It was a gi that his mother made for him that was similar to what his father and Krillin wore.

Gohan walked outside of his dorm and went off into the woods to train.

"Alright guys, let's go follow him and see what he's gonna do!" Kurumu said as she led the group.

"Kurumu, you just want to see Gohan train in that gi because it exposes his muscles." Mizore said in her usual dull voice.

"Well duh, he's a cutie and he can fight, he's like a knight in shining armor." Kurumu said as she looked back.

Gohan found a nice isolated area in the forest. He closed his eyes to clear his thoughts. He then lifted both of his hands and created two balls of Ki and shot them out.

"Haaaaa" Gohan yelled as he destroyed two rocks with ease.

"Wowwwww, how does he do that?! Maybe he's a wizard or something!" Yukari said with excitement.

Gohan used Ki blasts and his fists and kicks to destroy rocks and trees around him. The group watched Gohan from afar so that they wouldn't be seen by the young Saiyan.

"Alright, time to take it up a notch." Gohan said with a smirk.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" He yelled as a golden aura surrounded him. The ground started to shake, and sparks of electricity surrounded Gohan's aura.

The group was amazed. Tsukune, Yukari, and Mizore were trembling with fear. Kurumu's heart started to race.

"This is so hot." Kurumu said to herself but was also a little afraid at the same time.

Moka's rosary started to glow, "Moka, this power, it's unreal. I've never felt anything like this before! Tell Tsukune to pull off my rosary so I can test his strength." Inner Moka said.

Gohan finished powering up, his moves were faster, he was moving so fast none of them could keep up with his movements.

"Tsukune, can you pull my rosary off, my inner self wants to test Gohan's new form." Moka requested.

Tsukune nodded and pulled Moka's rosary off.

Gohan noticed bats flying everywhere, he sensed an extreme power nearby.

"What… what is that? I better keep my guard up." Gohan said as he looked around.

"Gohan, or if you really are Gohan. Fight me!" Moka said as she rushed towards Gohan with one of her famous Moka kicks.

Gohan dodged her kick with ease. He distanced himself so that he could power back down to his normal state.

"Why did you change your hair back to black? Fight me with your golden hair!" Moka said sternly.

"I don't want to hurt you Moka, and what are you all doing here?!" Gohan asked.

"Well we saw you walking out of your dorm in that outfit and thought that maybe you were going back to the Human World because you didn't want to be here." Yukari told Gohan.

"No, it's not that. I'm really enjoying my time here, I'm just rusty on my fighting skills so I came out here to train." Gohan told the group.

"Learn your place Gohan!" Moka yelled as she attempted to do a roundhouse kick at Gohan.

Gohan blocked the vampire's kick with his arm. "Alright Moka, if you want to fight, I'll give you a fight!" Gohan replied and powered up a bit.

"Very well then, heeyaahhh!" Moka replied sending another kick towards Gohan except from behind this time.

The kick managed to catch Gohan by surprise and sent him forward a few feet.

"I'll give you that one Moka, you caught me off guard there. I didn't think you would be much of a challenge to me." Gohan replied with a cocky tone in his voice.

"Transform again, I want to fight you in your golden form!" Moka said in anger. Gohan knew that she was pissed, and her power was rising rapidly.

"Alright fine, but I'm warning you! HEEEYYYAAAHHH!" Gohan yelled as he transformed in his Super Saiyan form. Gohan was only using a fraction of his power because he was afraid that if he used too much, he'd injure his friend.

Moka had a grin on her face. Gohan seeing Moka like that reminded him of Vegeta when he faced Android 19 seven years ago.

"You know Moka, you remind me of one of my father's friends when he would fight people!" Gohan said.

"Is that so? Well I hope he's strong, because I sure am!" Moka replied as she dashed towards Gohan.

She threw all of her power into her kick towards Gohan. The young Saiyan blocked her kick with ease and yawned.

"Is that really all you've got? I think I'll just end this now." Gohan replied.

But just before Gohan was going to end their fight, Moka came to Gohan's face and slashed it with her razor-sharp nails.

"NO, MY GOHAN, HIS PERFECT FACE IS RUINED THANKS TO YOU MOKA!" Kurumu cried in pain.

A bit of blood came out from the cut Moka had left. Gohan smeared it off. "Cheap shot" Gohan said to himself. He came behind Moka and used the attack similar to what his father used against Chichi which sent Moka flying as she hit a tree. Gohan powered down. The entire group was amazed.

"Gohan, w-what are you?!" Tsukune asked in shock.

"Gohan are you okay? Did that bitch hurt you at all?!" Kurumu came running towards Gohan like a concerned mother.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just a scratch." Gohan said as he rubbed it off.

Moka got off and brushed the dirt off of her skirt. "All that power and he didn't even lay a single finger on me, he might be stronger than Akua!" Moka said to herself.

"Gohan, that was very impressive. You might be as strong as my older sister Akua!" Moka said.

"Oh, thank you, I would definitely like to spar with her sometime!" Gohan replied.

Moka saw the cut on Gohan's skin and couldn't resist the urge to want to taste his blood. "Gohan, you're bleeding." Moka said as she came closer to his face.

"HEY, DON'T TRY TO DO ANYTHING FUNNY WITH MY GOHAN!" Kurumu screamed, but she was too late. Moka had already sunk her fangs into the neck of the young Saiyan. Gohan stood their frozen as he felt the young vampire suck her blood.

Moka finally finished sucking the blood of the Saiyan, "Gohan, your blood, it's… it's amazing! It's similar to Tsukune's but it tastes so much better!" Moka said with enthusiasm.

"Uhh, thanks I guess?" Gohan said confused as he rubbed his neck.

"Tell us Gohan, who are you really, how come your hair turns gold like those weird dudes from the Cell Games 7 years ago? Were you one of them? Were you that little boy?"

"What were these Cell Games?" Yukari asked as she looked up to Tsukune.

"I'll explain. As you all know I'm Son Gohan, I'm son of Son Goku who was the 23rd World Martial Art Tournament. My father came to Earth as a child, he was sent here to destroy the planet as a baby, but luckily hit his head on a rock and forgot what his mission was. He's from the former Planet Vegeta which was destroyed by the space tyrant Frieza, only my father and Vegeta who was the prince of the Saiyan's were those who survived. Our race is known as Saiyan's. Frieza feared the Saiyan race because of our special ability of growing stronger after every battle whether we win or lose. That form you saw me in where my hair turns gold, that's known as Super Saiyan which is a legendary transformation which was thought to be myth until my father achieved the form when he fought Frieza in space. Then Vegeta before Cell arrived, and then myself. I was able to achieve the next level of Super Saiyan in my fight with Cell as well, Super Saiyan 2." Gohan explained

"So, does that mean that you were the one who beat Cell, and not Mr. Satan?!" Tsukune said in shock, growing up Tsukune loved Mr. Satan like anyone his age did when they grew up.

"Indeed, that was me." Gohan replied.

"So, you were that little boy that I saw on TV back then!" Tsukune said.

"Haha I didn't realize I was on TV." Gohan replied knowing he was lying through his teeth.

"But wait, you still haven't explained who Cell is!" Yukari complained.

"Oh yeah, Cell was this evil monster created by the evil mad scientist named Dr. Gero. Dr. Gero wanted to get revenge on my dad because he destroyed his entire organization known as the Red Ribbon Army when he was a kid. Cell was pretty much a giant green bug monster. My dad fought him at first during his tournament called The Cell Games, presented by Hetap (TFS reference lol). My dad wasn't able to beat him, and we knew it was over, my dad was the strongest fighter in the universe. Cell said if he won then he'd destroy the entire Earth, but then my dad told Cell there was a fighter even stronger than him that could beat him. He was referring to me, I was only 10 years old at the time and we were all shocked. But my dad was right, I'm only half-Saiyan, my other half is Human. My Human side gives me more potential than my father and Vegeta because I can use my human emotions to tap into any potential power I have easier." Gohan explained.

"I'm surprised Gohan, your Saiyan and human blood must be the reason why I was so attracted to your blood! But your Saiyan blood kind of tasted similar which is weird since Saiyan's are aliens." Moka said.

"Well, Saiyan's are born with tails that are similar to the tails of Monkeys. When the full moon appears, we transform into a giant ape form which is called Ozoru. However, my father, Vegeta, my little brother and Vegeta's son don't keep our tails because we've learned how to be strong without it." Gohan replied.

"I see, so the monkey like genes in your Saiyan DNA is the reason why it tastes similar!" Moka. Replied.

Moka took her rosary back from Tsukune and transformed back into her pink haired form.

"Well Moka, it looks like you also have a power boosting transformation!" Gohan said as he powered down.

"Yes, that form that you saw was my real self, the form you're seeing now is a form created by this Rosary, this form makes me more gentle and human like. When the rosary is removed, I turn into that form that you fought." Moka said.

"Wow, the Monster World is really interesting. You guys have to teach me more!" Gohan said with enthusiasm.

"We'd love to Gohan!" Yukari said with a smile on her face.

The group walked back and dropped Gohan and Tsukune off to their dorms. Gohan immediately jumped into his bed and sighed with relief.

"Phew, thankfully they were understanding of who I was and didn't totally freak out." Gohan said as he laid in bed.

"Yeah I thought so too!" A familiar voice said.

"D-dad, is that you?!" Gohan said with a huge smile on his face.

"You bet! I'm talking to you from Other World through King Kai! I could sense an energy similar to yours from here. I told King Kai and it looks like the school you're going to isn't too far from where King Kai and I are!" Goku replied to his son.

"Dad, that's awesome! You should come and visit on the weekend, I won't have any classes and we can finally catch up after all this time!" Gohan said.

"Definitely, I'm really proud of you son. It's nice to finally see you training after all this time! I know your mom has been really tough on you about studying." Goku said as he laughed.

"Yeah dad, you don't even know the half of it!" Gohan replied

"Okay Gohan, I have to go and train with King Kai, I'll see you in a few days!" Goku said as he signed off.

"Alright, I finally get to see dad!" Gohan said to himself remembering all the memories with his dad.

 _Back at Yokai_

"My, my, Gohan really did display his power. He really is powerful. But how can I push his button so that he shows that same form as he did 7 years ago? I need to confirm that he still has that power, so I may make him my mate." Akua said as she filed her nails.

"Why are you so impressed with that loser Akua? I wanna pound him to the ground with my hammer after what he did to me!" Kokoa said as she clenched her fists around her bat hammer.

"Kokoa, you're only wasting your time. In his golden form he's on par with me." Akua said not knowing that Gohan was only using a fraction of his power.

"R-really, he's that powerful?!" Kokoa said as she dropped her bat.

"Yes, he might be as strong as father when he transforms into his second form, maybe even close to what your mother was too. Also, start to treat him with some respect, he will be my future husband as well." Akua replied

"I'm so sorry Akua! Please forgive me!" Kokoa said as she bowed to her older sister. Kokoa looked up to her eldest sister. She knew how powerful she was and would never go against her.

"Oh, it's okay Kokoa, you're still learning!" Akua replied.

 _Meanwhile in the headmaster's office_

"You requested to see me sir?" Said the brown-haired witch.

"Yes Ruby, it seems that the Demon King Lord Dabura has requested for me to come and attend a meeting with the other Dark Lords. Unfortunately, I won't be able to attend due to my duties here at Yokai. As my assistant I told him I'd send you instead."

"Most definitely headmaster, you can count on me!" Ruby replied.

 _Meanwhile at Dabura's palace_

"Perfect, I have gathered the attention of Issa Shuzen and that fool Mikogami. Once I have them I can have Master Babidi control them as well, and we will be unstopabble!" Dabura cried followed by an evil sinister laughter.

"Master Dabura I have received some news from one of spies at Yokai, he said that he sensed an immense energy source from a student over there. Would you like me to go and see?" Kuyo asked.

"No need to now. Our first priority is to get Issa and Mikogami here. We can worry about that energy source later." Dabura replied.

 **A/N:** I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as well. Please continue to leave feedback in the reviews! Also for any Code Geass fans out there, I've published a DBZxCode Geass too!


	4. Chapter 4: Goku Returns

**Chapter 4**

Ruby packed her things as she headed for Dabura's palace. She didn't have a good feeling since Dabura summoned the headmaster. "What's going on in the monster world that would require the three dark lords to gather with Lord Dabura? It must be something serious." Ruby said to herself as she left the main entrance of Yokai.

"Ruby! Over here!" Yukari yelled from afar.

"Oh hey!" Ruby replied.

Gohan and his friends were heading to class as they ran into Ruby leaving.

"Hello, my name is Gohan!" Gohan said as he introduced himself.

"Hello Gohan, my name is Ruby! I'm the assistant to the headmaster here at Yokai. It's a pleasure to meet you." Ruby replied

"Ruby, where are you going?" Tsukune asked as he looked at Ruby's bags.

"Lord Dabura has summoned all the Dark Lords to his palace for some kind of emergency meeting. The headmaster wasn't able to attend due to his duties here at Yokai, so he sent me as his representative." Ruby informed the group.

"LORD DABURA?!" Kurumu yelled in shock. "LIKE **_THE LORD DABURA?!_** " Kurumu was in disbelief.

"Didn't you know that the headmaster has to report to him?" Mizore said with her usual lollipop in her mouth.

"Who's Lord Dabura?" Gohan asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah, I haven't heard of him either." Tsukune said scratching his head.

"Lord Dabura is the absolute ruler of the entire Demon world." Yukari informed the two.

"My ancestor Alucard was considered to be one of the strongest monsters of all time, but even he was no match for Lord Dabura." Moka said with a concerned look on her face.

"Moka, are you okay?" Tsukune asked as he put his arm on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Yeah, he just really scares me. My father is one of the Three Dark Lords, so I've seen Lord Dabura a few times, he's a really scary guy." Moka said as she remembered her encounters with the Demon King.

"Well good luck Ruby! Stay safe!" Yukari said to Ruby.

"Thanks, I'll need…" Ruby said with a concerned look on her face.

 **Mini time skip to Ruby's arrival at Dabura's Palace**

"Ah, you must be Mikogami's assistant? It's a shame he wasn't able to make it. Do tell me your name, girl." Dabura said with his signature devilish smile.

"I do apologize my lord, he's very busy with maintaining Yokai Academy! And my name is Ruby Tojo!" Ruby said as she bowed down to the Demon King.

"Kuyo, please take Ruby's bags to her quarters so we can get this meeting underway." Dabura said ordering his servant around.

"Kuyo! I thought he was dead." Ruby said to herself in panic.

"Yes, my lord." Kuyo replied. Ruby noticed the "M" that he had on his head, as well as on the head of Lord Dabura. "What's up with that "M" on their heads?" Ruby asked herself.

"My Lord if you don't mind, let us get this meeting started." Issa requested.

"Yes, now you all must be wondering why I have summoned you here. It seems that there have been reports of human infiltration in the Monster World." Dabura said lying through his teeth. But of course, what could one expect from someone as cruel and evil like himself.

"Humans?! In the Monster World?! How could this be?!" Issa yelled as he banged his fist on the table.

"Now now Issa, no need to get so riled up." Dabura replied.

"I'm sorry my lord, I got carried away." Issa took a seat.

"Now this is definitely a concern, we must identify them at once and exterminate them immediately. According to my assistant Kuyo, they're infiltrating our world at an exponential rate. It seems that their governments have sent agents undercover to come and kill monsters with their advanced technology." Dabura informed

"This doesn't seem right, where is he getting this information from? I know he's the Lord of the entire Monster World, but something seems off." Ruby said to herself as her heart rate started to increase rapidly from fear.

"How do we know that this is true my lord?" Touhou Fuhai asked.

"Do you dare question me Touhou? Or shall I teach you a lesson?" Dabura's smile went away and the look of killer was all over his face.

"My Lord, I'm only asking you a question." Touhou said as he stood up.

"Dabura, deal with this idiot!" An unknown voice said as it echoed through the room.

"Who is that?!" Ruby said as she stood up.

"As you wish Master Babidi." Dabura stood up and used his magic to summon a spear. He looked at Touhou with his devilish grin. He threw his spear like a hunter would to his prey. The spear sent Touhou flying across the room as it pierced through his chest.

"Y-y- * **cough** *" Touhou couldn't even finish his sentence as he started coughing up blood. Ruby and Issa were paralyzed with fear. They knew if they interfered they'd be next.

"Any last words Touhou?" Dabura asked. But the Demon King showed no mercy to anyone and finished Touhou off with a ki blast.

A small figure then appeared next to Dabura. "Good work Dabura, now then, if anyone else wants to do anything funny, they may join this fool in hell! MWUAHAHAHAHA" The small figure said followed by a terrifying laugh.

"Who are you?!" Ruby yelled.

"I'm the wizard known as Babidi. I've used my magic to take over your King Dabura, and you'll be next! **_Papparapa!_** " Babidi yelled as he extended both of his arms. Ruby managed to use her magic and teleport herself outside of the palace. But for Issa it was too late.

"RAHHHHH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Issa yelled as he got on to his knees and started yelling like a mad man. But struggling was no use for the vampire, Babidi's magic was too strong even for the Dark Lord. Issa stood up with the "M" on his forehead symbolizing that he was under the wizards control.

"It's my honor to serve you, _Master Babidi_." Issa said as he knelt on one knee.

Ruby started to run as fast as she could to catch the next bus to Yokai Academy. The trip would take a few days. "If I don't get back in time, I don't know what will happen!" Ruby said. She had left all of her things in Dabura's Palace so flying wouldn't be an option.

"Master Babidi, shall I go and kill the witch?" Dabura asked.

"No, let her be, I managed to get a piece of her hair without her knowledge." Babidi said as he held her strand of hair. "With this I can see who she is with and what she's doing. She can go and warn that other Dark Lord of our presence. Maybe we can use her to open up our portal to the Human World, so we can finally awake Majin Buu! MWUAHAHAHAHA." Babidi's laugh echoed the castle. He was now in control of two powerful monsters who were completely at his disposal.

 _Fast forward to a few days later at Yokai_

Gohan stood outside of his dorm. Today was finally the day, he finally got to see his father after all these years. "Oh boy, I can't wait to see dad. What will I say to him?" Gohan said to himself. Suddenly two figures appeared right in front of him. It was none other than his father and a short blue man.

"D-dad, is that really you?!" Gohan asked as tears started to run down his cheeks.

"Gohan, you've grown up so much! You're taller than me now." Goku said to his son with his famous Goku smile. Gohan ran to his father and gave him a big hug.

"Oh, that's so sweet. I love how emotional Gohan is, it's so cute!" Kurumu said as her and the other members of the newspaper club stalked Gohan from afar.

"Gohan, this is King Kai. He's been training me for the past 7 years.

"King Kai, it's an honor to finally meet my father's teacher! I've only heard good things of you." Gohan said showing respect to the North Kai

"Thank you Gohan, and it's a pleasure to meet the one who defeated Cell!" King Kai replied.

"Yoo-hoo, Gohan! Are you going to introduce us to your guests?" Kurumu said from afar as she waved her hands.

"Oh yeah, dad these are my friends!" Gohan said as he pointed to them.

"My name is Kurumu, it's nice to meet you sir! I can see where Gohan gets his attractive looks from." The blue haired succubus said with a flirtatious look to the Saiyan.

"Oh, thank you." Goku replied with a laugh.

"My name is Tsukune." Tsukune said bowing in respect to the Saiyan.

"I'm Moka, it's a pleasure to meet you." Moka said as she also bowed.

"My name is Yukari. You've really raised a fine young man sir!" Yukari said cheerfully.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Goku." Mizore said with a lollipop in her mouth.

"And who are you Mr. Blue Man." Kurumu asked as she looked at King Kai.

"I'll have you know that I'm the Kai of the North! I oversee this quadrant of the Galaxy so show some respect!" King Kai said angrily.

"Wow Gohan, it's really nice to meet your friends." Goku said with a big smile on his face.

"You haven't met all of them yet!" Akua said as she came walking from the entrance of the school.

"Huh, Akua? I barely know her? I know she's Moka's sister and all, but why is she introducing herself to dad?" Gohan asked himself.

"My, my Gohan, you know who to become friends with." Goku said looking at his son knowing he knew of Akua's beauty.

"Haha thanks dad!" Gohan replied nervously. "I guess I'm off on the right foot with Akua if she considers us to be friends this early on." Gohan said to himself knowing that he was attracted to her when he first saw the beautiful black-haired vampire.

Moka looked at her sister in confusion, "Akua, you don't know Gohan that well. I wonder why she's introducing herself like this?" Moka said to herself.

"Uhm, Mr. Goku, how come you have a halo on top of your head? You too King Kai?" Yukari asked curiously.

"First of all, you guys can just call me Goku, I don't mind it at all! During our fight with Cell, Cell threatened to blow up the entire planet by blowing himself up. I know a technique called Instant Transmission which allows me to teleport wherever I want to as long as I can detect someone's energy, just like I did to come here. The only place I could think of was King Kai's planet, so I decided to teleport myself and Cell to his planet. Unfortunately, that didn't work out, but luckily Gohan was strong enough to save the day." Goku said as looked at his son proudly.

"So, you're telling us that you're still able to visit Gohan even though you're dead, but how?" Kurumu asked.

"Well Kurumu, the Monster World that you guys are in is part of what is known as the Greater Other World. The Other World consists of Hell, Heaven and the level which exists between the two. King Kai and the other Kai's live in that level, so I decide to stay there and train with him! I'm guessing that the Monster World encompasses the Greater Other World, which is why I was able to sense Gohan's energy" Goku explained.

"Goku, does that mean that I could possibly go and see my mother? She passed away when I was younger, and it would mean the whole world to me to see her again!" Moka asked with hope in her eyes.

"Hmm, I'm not sure if that's entirely possible. King Kai, do you know?" Goku asked.

"Well I wouldn't really be the one to call the shots on that one. The living and the dead aren't really supposed to interact with one another with the exception of Goku because he's saved the universe so many times. We would have to ask King Yemma about that." King Kai replied.

"King Yemma?! He's real?!" Kurumu asked with disbelief.

"He is indeed. He was actually my student." King Kai said proudly.

"King Yemma was someone we would hear in bedtime stories growing up, it's hard to imagine that he's actually real." Mizore said.

"If you'd like Moka, I can go and ask him right now using my instant transmission. Can you tell me what your mother's name is, so I can ask?" Goku asked.

"Yes Goku, that would be amazing! Her name is Akasha Bloodriver." Moka replied.

Goku then used his instant transmission, he came back five minutes later with a big smile on his face.

"Good news Moka! King Yemma said it's totally fine. She's in heaven so it makes it a lot easier. He said that she was one of the nicest people he's ever met! I can go take you to see her now." Goku said cheerfully.

"Oh Goku, that would be amazing!" Moka said.

"Let me go get Kokoa, she'll be thrilled to see mother again!" Akua said as she ran inside to go get her little sister.

"Awesome, this will be great to get to know Akua a bit better." Gohan said to himself. He had a feeling that Akua liked him when they first met, and those feelings became a lot stronger when she referred to him as her friend. Hopefully Gohan could go beyond just being friends with Akua.

Akua came back with Kokoa. Kokoa had nothing but happiness on her face which was a change for once. Tsukune was in shock, he'd never seen the little vampire like that before.

"Are we really going to see mom?" Kokoa asked her older sister.

"It looks like we will!" Akua replied smiling. Although Akua was Akasha's step daughter, she still had promised to protect Moka at all costs.

"Alright, everyone who wants to meet Akasha, hold on!" Goku said as he had his index and middle fingers on his forehead. Everyone grabbed onto Goku as he teleported to King Yemma's office.

"Well that was fast Goku!" King Yemma said surprised.

"WOW, YOU'RE BIG!" Yukari said in amazement.

"Yeah I get that a lot." King Yemma replied with an annoyed look on his face. "Goku, we've prepared a portal for you to go in. Just go through there and you should be there in an instant." King Yemma pointed to the port on his left.

"Alright, thanks King Yemma!" Goku said as he and the others walked through.

"Goku, I'm going to go visit Grand Kai while you guys are there. Meet me back there when you're done." King Kai said as he left.

"Alright, I'll see you later!" Goku replied.

They all went through the portal and fell down from the sky. "WOOOAHHHH" they all screamed. **_THUD_**. They had landed in a meadow filled with flowers, birds were flying everywhere and chirping.

"Wow, this is so pretty!" Yukari said with amazement.

"Moka, Akua, there she is!" Kokoa said as she pointed to their mother.

"Huh?" Akasha said as she turned her head. "Moka, Kokoa, Akua… Is that really you?! How did you guys get here?!" She said as she ran and hugged her daughters with tears running down her cheeks. Emotions were flying everywhere as the four vampires hugged each other.

"My friend from school, Gohan, his father Goku is really good friends with King Yemma mother. He talked to King Yemma and was able to get us to come and visit you for a bit!" Moka said as she also had tears in her eyes.

"You're Goku? I've heard so many things about you here in heaven! I even saw your fight with Pikkon on TV!" Akasha said to Goku.

"Oh wow, I didn't even know people in heaven knew who I was." Goku said laughing.

"Mrs. Akasha, my name is Tsukune Aono. I'm really good friends with your daughter Moka, it's really an honor to meet you. I have received nothing but love and kindness from your daughter." Tsukune said as he bowed in respect to the vampire.

"Tsukune, thank you so much for caring for Moka it's v-." Akasha stopped half way through as she started to smell Tsukune's blood. "Tsukune, your blood… it smells so good!" Akasha came to Tsukune and bit into Tsukune's neck.

"Like mother like daughter, am I right?" Tsukune said as he started to feel weak.

"WHAT?!" Goku yelled in confusion.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, we're vampires Goku." Akua said. "And I've heard that your son, Gohan, has some very tasty blood as well." Akua said as she gave a very flirtatious look to the Saiyan hybrid.

Gohan could only blush, he was mesmerized by Akua's beauty to even mutter a word.

"Goku, I'm very impressed with your fighting style. I'll have you know that I was the best at hand to hand combat in the Monster World when I was alive. How about we spar?" Akasha asked as she started to go into a fighting pose.

"If you know anything about a Saiyan, we love a good fight. You're on!" Goku said with look of victory in his eyes.

 **A/N:** Just wanted to let you guys know that I'm including the Monster World as part of the Greater Other World. If you've ever played DBZ Buu's Fury they include Supreme Kai's planet as part of the Other World, so that's where I got my inspiration from.


	5. Chapter 5: Goku vs Akasha

**Chapter 5**

Miss Nekonome took her afternoon stroll as always on the weekend. It was the perfect opportunity for her to clear her mind and spend some alone time. As she made her way through the forest she saw a girl knocked out on the ground.

"RUBY, IS THAT YOU?!" The cat woman screamed. She picked up Ruby and brought her to the nurse's office immediately.

"This isn't good, clearly something happened at that meeting. I will go to Lord Dabura's palace at once and find out what's going on!" The headmaster said as he looked at the body of his young assistant laying in her bed.

"Headmaster, it's far too dangerous for you to go! If anything, we should wait for Ruby to wake up and ask her what happened when she went." Ms. Nekonome was trying to reason with the headmaster, and the headmaster knew his employee was right, so he agreed. "You're right, we shall wait for Ruby to get better and act from there."

 _Back to Heaven_

Goku and Akasha stared each other down. "Who's going to make the first move?" Kokoa said as she looked at her mother and Goku.

Akasha decided to make the first move. She ran towards the Saiyan quickly and threw a fist towards his face but used it as a bluff and managed to get a kick to his ankles causing the Saiyan to trip.

"Wow! Mother got the first hit!" Moka said with excitement. Gohan was surprised, he knew his father was testing Akasha's strength like he does with everyone he fights so he didn't worry as much. He was more impressed with her technique and speed.

Akasha kept on going with the offensive against Goku, constantly throwing punches and kicks, mainly kicks, at the Saiyan.

"Well now we know where Moka gets her legendary kicks from." Kurumu said watching the fight. Everyone laughed knowing it was true.

"Wow Akasha, you're really strong! I didn't expect this from you at all!" Goku said with a smile on his face. Goku was enjoying his fight, especially because he knew that he was fighting a strong opponent. His inner Saiyan was starting to show.

"I'm enjoying this as well Goku! I haven't had the chance to spar with anyone in a while. But I know that you're holding back, what was that form that you went in against Pikkon? I want to fight you in that form!" Akasha requested. Goku smiled with a cocky look on his face, "I was waiting for you to ask. I know that you're holding back a lot of your power as well, I would like to see you at your full power too!"

"Alright Goku, no holding back!" Akasha came charging towards Goku with all she had. Gohan was amazed at what he saw. "Oh wow! She's stronger than Frieza when dad fought him on Namek! She really is no joke."

Goku managed to give himself some distance from Akasha. "HAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku yelled as a golden aura surrounded him. His hair was now sticking up and he had five golden bangs covering his forehead. Goku smirked at the vampire, "Let's turn this up a notch."

Charged towards the vampire and threw a kick that sent her back 20 feet. Akasha had never felt anyone with such power like this before aside from Lord Dabura. "Could he be even stronger than Lord Dabura?" She had asked herself. She was having trouble keeping up with the Saiyan's moves. "After he transformed, he's so much stronger with his attacks and he's quicker. I better go all out, or I won't be standing much longer!" Akasha said to herself.

Akasha managed to get some distance between herself and Goku. "Goku, I know that you're still reserving a lot of your power. Show me your full strength and I will show you mine!" She said as she pointed at the Saiyan.

"My full strength, you really want to see it?" Goku asked the vampire. She nodded, little did she know about what was to come.

"I was waiting to show this form to Gohan when we train, but I guess I don't mind showing you all. I suggest you move back." Goku said looking more serious.

"A new form? Has dad found a way to go even further beyond?" Gohan asked himself. "Guys, follow me, this could get ugly!" Gohan said as in instructed his friends to run.

Goku powered down to his base form. "Gohan, why did your dad power back down?" Akua asked.

"I'm not sure Akua, maybe he's trying to show your mom something?" Gohan replied just as confused.

"Hey Gohan, maybe we should spar next." Akua said as she winked at the young Saiyan. Gohan could only blush. "I-I would love that!" He replied.

"Okay Akasha, what you're seeing now is my normal state." Goku said. Goku suddenly transformed back into his Super Saiyan state. "This is a Super Saiyan." Goku then changed into a Super Saiyan Two with little effort. His hair was a little darker than his regular Super Saiyan form and electric sparks surrounded his aura.

"Dad did that with little effort! He must be training really hard with King Kai!" Gohan said to himself with shock. Gohan had been focusing so much on studying that he still has to put a lot of effort when he transforms into a Super Saiyan Two.

"This is what is known as a Super Saiyan that has ascended past a Super Saiyan, you can just call this a Super Saiyan Two." Goku said as he started to tense his muscles.

Akasha saw the Saiyan and started to get worried. At Goku's current power she stood no chance, she was barely keeping up with Goku in his Super Saiyan form while using 80% of her power, but he was on a whole other level. He was now at the level of Lord Dabura.

"And this is to go even further beyond!" Goku yelled as he started to power up. Gohan couldn't believe it, his father really found a way to ascend beyond Super Saiyan Two.

" **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** " Goku's screams could be heard across the entire galaxy. He was generating so much power that the grounds were shaking immensely. "Kurumu, transform into your succubus form so that you can carry some of us in the air, Yukari use your magic to levitate some people too!" Tsukune instructed to his friends. Kurumu flew up as she carried Kokoa and Mizore who were the lightest in the group. Yukari used her magic to levitate Tsukune and Moka, Gohan decided to carry Akua in his arms. Hopefully his impression on her was even better. She could only blush as the young Saiyan carried her in his arms like a husband would his bride on their wedding day.

The sounds of the great Ozoru ape could be heard in Goku's voice as he screamed. "He's generating so much power, he's surpassed Lord Dabura! To think such a being exists!" Akasha said in fear.

Goku finally stopped screaming after 4 minutes. His hair was now much longer, it reached to his lower back, his eyebrows were gone and had a very serious look on his face. He then had a smirk on his face and said, "I apologize for taking so long, I've only practiced going Super Saiyan Three a few times before this, so I'm still mastering it."

Gohan landed on the ground along with his friends. "Thank you for carrying me Gohan, I was really scared, but I felt safe in your arms." Akua said as she locked her arms around Gohan. Kurumu looked at Akua in jealousy. "I swear if she wasn't an S-Class monster I'd beat her to the ground right now!" Kurumu said as her face turned bright red. "Even if she wasn't an S-Class monster she could beat you." Yukari said like a savage. "I can give you some ice for that one if you'd like Kurumu." Mizore said jokingly.

Goku started to walk towards Akasha. "You asked for my full power, and now you see my full power, shall we end this?" He asked. Akasha stood still. Moka was shocked, she had never seen her mother look like this at all. Goku only used the energy around him to send Akasha flying. He then powered down and used his instant transmission technique to catch her to make sure she didn't go off too far.

"Thank you Goku. It was truly and honor to fight you. I knew when you went beyond your Super Saiyan form that I would be no match for you." Akasha said to her opponent in respect. "Thank you for letting me spar with you! You really are strong Akasha. To be honest that Super Saiyan Three form is really draining on energy, so I don't know how long I could last." Goku said as he put his hand behind his head.

"Goku, it's King Kai! I need you to come to Grand Kai's planet immediately!" King Kai said as his voice echoed through the sky. "Alright King Kai, I'll be there in a minute. Gohan, looks like it's time for us to go." Goku said.

Moka and her sisters gave her mother a farewell. It was nice to see her after all this time, and with having Goku, they could see her more often. They all grabbed onto Goku and teleported to Grand Kai's planet.

"Hey King Kai, what's up?" Goku asked. "It seems that in the world where Gohan and his friends go to school there have been reports of a very powerful being who has been causing mayhem through the entire realm. As far as the being's identity it's unknown." King Kai informed the group.

"You can count on us to find out who it is!" Goku said with a heroic look on his face.

"Not so fast Goku! You are already dead, fighting this guy would be a huge risk. If you were to die again you'd be wiped out from existence! Gohan, I want you and your friends to gather as much information on this thing as you can, when the weekends come I want you to come and train with your father and I so that we can prepare you for the worst to come." King Kai said.

"Yes, King Kai, we'll find out as quickly as we can, you can count on us!" Gohan replied.

Goku had teleported Gohan and his friends back to Yokai Academy. "Well son, looks like this is where I leave you. Be safe out here Gohan, and most importantly, make sure that you protect your friends." Goku said as he put his hand on his son's shoulder. Gohan immediately hugged his father. "It was nice seeing you after so long dad, I won't let you down!" Gohan said as a tear rolled down his cheek. Goku then put his index and middle fingers on his forehead and teleported back to King Kai.

"Alright guys, let's find out what we can about this thing!" Tsukune said. Suddenly Ms. Nekonome came out from the front of the school. "Kids! Am I glad to see you. It's Ruby! She's been badly injured and is in the nurse's office, come quick!"

They all ran to the nurse's office only to see their friend laying in her bed unconscious. "How long has she been like this?" Yukari asked as her eyes started to water up.

"For about a day since we found her, I'm not exactly sure how much longer before we did." The nurse replied.

"Y-y-yukari, is that you?" Ruby said in a weak voice as she started to open her eyes. "RUBY, YOU'RE ALIVE!" Yukari said as she immediately went and hugged her older sister like figure.

"Ruby what happened?! What happened on your trip to Dabura's Palace?" Kurumu asked.

"You guys, Lord Dabura isn't himself anymore." Ruby said as she started to sit up. "Moka, Kokoa, and Akua… your father too has been affected." Ruby said as she put her head down.

"R-Ruby, what do you mean?" Kokoa asked as her eyes began to water.

"There is this wizard, he goes by the name of Babidi. He looks like some kind of small reptile who floats. Seeing him makes you think he's some weakling, but his magic… I've never felt anything like it. He's using some kind of insanely strong magic to control Lord Dabura and your father! They're planning to use Yokai Academy as a way to infiltrate the human world!" Ruby told the group.

"But why us? What did we do to them?!" Tsukune asked as he started to panic. "I'm not entirely sure, but I think it's because the headmaster accepts humans whereas he doesn't. He even killed Touhou in front of us all…" Ruby said remembering the graphic image of Dabura impaling the Dark Lord with his spear. "YOU MEAN _THE TOUHOU,_ LIKE _ **THE DARK LORD**_ _?!"_ Kurumu asked in shock. "Yes Kurumu, the Dark Lord. I don't know what their plans are, but the fact that they let me live was some kind of message. It looks like Babidi is starting to take over the minds of the strongest monsters in the Monster World, he was even able to get Kuyo on his side."

"KUYO?!" They all yelled except for Gohan and Kokoa.

"Who's Kuyo?" Gohan asked. "We'll explain later." Yukari replied.

"Well whoever this Babidi guy is, we'll stop him. Maybe this was the guy King Kai told us about earlier." Tsukune said.

"Yeah, it seems likely. Ruby is the headmaster's assistant and witnessed all this first hand. When dad comes back next week, we'll let King Kai know what happened and go from there. In the meantime, I think it'd be best to train you guys, this situation could get ugly and we don't know what could happen." Gohan said as he looked at all his friends. He knew that this time he'd be prepared for what was yet to come.

 **A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews guys! For those of you who are wondering about Akasha's power, I didn't want to make the fight totally lopsided when Goku was in his base form, so I decided to make Akasha's power between SSJ1 and SSJ2. Dabura was said to be stronger than Cell so that definitely helped in scaling that.


End file.
